


this is our first

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Class 74 Era, During HPA, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: i'm here if you need me
  Chisa and Kyosuke have their first conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH YEAH I'M DOING REQUESTS AGAIN.
> 
> And no I'm still not over Kyochisa and I never will be someone please talk to me about this ship I just want them to be happy,,

She never really spoke about herself all too much.  

After all, what was there to talk about? Nothing too interesting, surely. Her life was pretty average, at best. There was nothing special about Chisa Yukizome in the slightest. And though she laughed and smiled, this fact haunted her almost every day. 

Her school routine was average - wake up at 5:30am, be ready by 6, leave the house at 7 to get to the train station to meet Juzo, who got off at that spot on his commute. It had been like that since middle school, all the way to now, a few months into their attendance at Hope’s Peak Academy. 

She loved Juzo to pieces. He was so sweet to her; a childhood friend who had defended her from bullies, and one who had shot up, in both height and status in his career of being a boxer. She was so proud of him, and was glad to call him her best friend. But… Chisa couldn't help but be jealous of him. He was so talented, so strong… what was she good for? Cleaning. Housekeeping. That's the only reason Hope’s Peak had scouted her. And even then, that wasn't a talent; that was acquired skill. 

Classes were optional, but Chisa always stayed in. After all, she didn't have anyone else besides Juzo to talk to, and he was almost always training. At first, she’s happily gone and tagged along with him, but the jealousy was too much for her now, so she made any excuse she could to stay in class now. The end of her pencil tapped lightly against her book, as she cupped her cheek with her other hand, skin pushed against her palm in boredom and idle thought. That was the only thing she was good at, anyway- 

“Yukizome?”  
The voice almost startled her as she looked up suddenly, olive green eyes tracing over the shadow arching over her desk… until they reached the tall figure standing just in front of her, his books tucked under his arm. He was their class representative, right?  
“Oh, Munakata-kun.” She didn't know the guy too well, but he seemed nice enough. Though from his face, she could tell he hardly slept. “What is it? Was I bothering you?”  
“Thought the tapping was irritating, it wasn't something to warrant complaint. I suppose it's your so-called tick to help you think?” He shrugged slightly, before taking a moment of silence to look at her almost analytically as she answered him shortly after.  
“Y-yeah, yeah, sure.”  
“...Yukizome?”  
Chisa stared at him even more than she always was, almost confused. Why was he still hanging around? “Yes?”  
“...I…” It seemed hard for Munakata to find the words he wanted to say, and so he seemed to bite his tongue, and start again. “...Are you alright?”  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
“Well… I don't normally read people’s emotions very well, but I find that personally, when something is bothering me I want to distract myself as much as possible. And to me… that looks like what you're doing. So that begs the question… is something the matter?”  
...It took Chisa a moment to process his question, but when she did, she felt her chest go warm. Someone - especially someone like him, Kyosuke Munakata, SHSL School Council President and someone actually important - had noticed her, had noticed something was wrong. It was amazing, a wonderful feeling. And yet… “No, I’m fine. Please, don't worry about me.” She smiled, trying not to make her face seem faux in nature.  
However, he seemed to read her like a book, as he frowned slightly. “But, Yukizome… it's my job to worry about my classmates.” Despite this, though, he sighed and shook his head, leaving it at that as he began to walk towards the exit to the classroom, presumably to get to the library… well, except for one last thing. “Regardless, if there's anything at all you require… I'm here if you need me.” A final nod before he left, Chisa watching him get more distant, and listening to the echo of his footsteps get quieter, until he seemed to not exist anymore.  

It was at that moment, as her face grew hot and she buried her head into her book, Chisa Yukizome realised she had fallen in love. And it was the most wonderful, extraordinary feeling she had ever experienced. 


End file.
